


Happy Birthday

by KH22



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, No Incest, griddy's donuts, happy birthday hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KH22/pseuds/KH22
Summary: The Umbrella Academy: Birthday edition





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy "30th" birthday to the world's most dysfunctional family of ex-superheroes.

Before

Seven children turned 12 on October 1st, 2001. Seven children received no presents, partook in no games, and the day proceeded as usual under the watchful eye of Sir Reginald Hargreeves. But if you looked closely enough, you could feel something was different. An energy of sorts, one that wormed its way under your skin and filled you with the childlike joy of doing something you’re not supposed to. Under the influence of this energy, seven children ate silently, did classwork, and six of them training, the seventh violin practice. The day went by practically perfectly, with only superficial injuries in training. But after all seven children had gone to bed, and Hargreeves had retired to his study, the energy amplified so that even the most oblivious onlooker could feel it. Seven children slowly crept out of bed, quiet smiles and laughter hidden behind hands. Seven children climbed down the fire escape, and walked along the cool, dark street, towards the mutually agreed upon destination. Seven children entered Griddy’s Donuts, stuffed themselves precariously into a corner booth, softly ordered way too many of the frosted pastries for only seven people, and ate them all anyways. And seven children spent the evening of their twelfth birthdays happily sharing donuts, away from harsh rules and cruel eyes, even if only for one night. 

* * *

After

It was nearing eleven o’clock on October 1st, 2019 when the Hargreeves walked out of the mansion, this time through the front door. Except for Klaus of course, who insisted on climbing down the fire escape, “for old times sake!” Seven adults, five of them 30, another somewhere around 60, and yet another closer to 31. Regardless, they walked the familiar streets, and this time smiles and laughter were not concealed or quieted. Seven adults walked together, on their “30th” birthday, so much happier than on that unforgettable night so many years ago. That unnameable, irreplaceable energy, which had long since been buried and shoved aside was back with a vengeance. Seven adults entered the old donut shop, and then realized they could no longer all fit into one booth. Seven adults shoved three tables together as inconspicuously as possible. Seven adults shared presents, played games, did all the things they missed in youth. Seven adults, having not learned their lesson, ordered way too many donuts, and finished them all anyways. Seven adults spent the evening being real siblings, thoughtful sibling, free from strict rules and uncaring fathers. Seven adults spent their birthday together, finally, after so many years apart. Seven adults had the best damn birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever so please be kind! Constructive criticism, comments, and kudos greatly appreciated!


End file.
